


Screw Lightning, You Came Into My Life like a Storm

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because I can, I am quite fond of it, I had a blast working on it, I remember back when I was thinking about this idea, Im finally allowed to post my piece, In Another Life Klance zine :3, M/M, a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and Voltron, actually its for my friend's zine, but I honestly think he makes a much better Ladybug, if you recognize the lightning reference I like you, its just a cute little thing guys :3, keith is chat noir, lance is ladybug, putting a lot of thought into who would be who, we always see lance as CN simply because hes a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Lance McClain, Paris' hero in red with black spots, and Keith Kogane, the flirty black cat have just found out each other's identities, and they come to terms with who their partner is beneath the mask.With a little bit of fumbling, they figure out who they are as a team, a partnership, with this new dynamic.





	Screw Lightning, You Came Into My Life like a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I wrote for my friend [@forsakenangel88-art](http://forsakenangel88-art.tumblr.com/)'s zine, [In Another Life](https://inanotherlife-klancezine.tumblr.com/)! I've been a part of it since the get-go, when Susan first came to me with the idea, and I am so honoured that she thought of me to take part in it with her <3
> 
> I've always wanted to write a crossover between these two fandoms, but with how massive PoF is, I couldn't afford to take on another big fic. So, this was a nice little opportunity to explore Klance's dynamic as Paris' dynamic duo!
> 
> I hope you guys consider checking out the blog to see the other finished pieces!!! They're all lovely, and everyone was simply a delight to work with <3

# Screw Lightning, You Came Into My Life like a Storm

People always say that life is full of surprises, and that things happen for a reason. How it was full of twists and turns, unexpected things, some of which make you ridiculously happy, even if you saw them coming from a mile away.

But you can’t always predict the future, or what will come of it. Or, more specifically, who is under the black mask.

Lance McClain, Paris’ hero in red, never in a million years would have thought that his superhero partner Chat Noir, was none other than his schoolboy crush, Keith Kogane.

But, it all made sense, really. That the two people who were so important to Lance were in reality, the same person. But the new knowledge didn’t make the surprise hit any less, or make it any easier to deal with. How were these two seemingly different people literally the same person?

Ladybug huffed, and sat down on the edge of the rooftop he’d been standing on for ten minutes thinking about Keith. Or Chat. Both. Well, they were both the same person now, so he was thinking about _him_.

When he’d first found out, none of it made sense. How could Keith Kogane, a quiet and distant boy who rarely smiled if his best friend Pidge wasn’t around, be the same person as Chat Noir, the overconfident and flirtatious partner Lance had come to know and love?

Well, love **platonically** , of course, he didn’t need to give Hunk anymore ideas about shipping the two of them—

Oh, who was he kidding. He had feelings for Keith, for _Chat_ , and he had for a while now. He’d just been too stupid to realize it, even when all of the facts were sitting there, right in front of him, every day of the week for eight hours a day—

“Ladybug?” A hesitant voice asked, causing the superhero in question to leap into the air, whipping out his yoyo in the same motion. The figure in black jerked back at the sudden movement, raising his hands in surrender.

Ladybug breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Chat. “Jeez, dude, you scared me half to death!” he exclaimed, and placed his yoyo back onto his spotted hip.

“Sorry,” Chat apologized lowly. He shuffled around for a moment, before settling with crossing his arms over his chest. “I, uh… Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“You.” Ladybug said quickly, without even thinking about his answer. When he realized what he said, he buried his head in his hands with a loud whine. “No, shit, I mean--”

“Me too.” Chat said quickly, and stepped over to him and pulled his hands away from his face. “I’ve been thinking about you-you, and Ladybug-you all day, and wondering how I never realized--”

“That superhero me and _me_ me were the same?” Ladybug interrupted quietly, and offered a small smile. “Trust me, I’ve been thinking the same thing about you. You seem so different as Keith than you do as Chat.”

Chat looked surprised at Ladybug’s words. “Really?” He glanced away, his brows furrowed slightly, pulling the edges of his magic mask in funny ways. “I didn’t realize that I acted differently…”

“Aww, kitty.” Ladybug whispered, and took a small step closer, until they were standing almost chest to chest. “It’s not a bad thing, promise. It’s just… Different.”

When Chat turned back to his superhero partner, his nose brushed against Ladybug’s, and they both jerked back slightly in surprise. Chat’s eyes were as wide as saucers, showing off more of the vibrant purple of his eyes behind his black mask.

“Do you, uh, do you think our kwamis want to hang out?” Ladybug said before his mind caught up with him.

Chat Noir looked surprised by the sudden outburst, but quickly recovered and agreed. “But we should go somewhere quiet.”

“Where to?”

Chat looked hesitant for a moment, before offering: “my house?”

“Y-your house?”

“Yeah,” Chat said with a shrug. “It’s quiet, and nobody will bother us. Plus, Plagg can show off to your kwami, like I’m sure he wants to.”

Ladybug chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “Your kwami is named Plagg, huh? Well, I’m sure Tikki will love to hang out in a new environment.” He turned sideways to bump his hip against his partner’s. “Lead the way.”

With a blinding smirk, Chat pulled his staff from his back and took off, rushing to the edge of the building before diving off. Ladybug followed him at a slower pace, watching how he used his baton to catch himself before launching upwards again.

He let Chat run along ahead for a few moments, glancing to the Paris skyline. As the sun set, turning the land to pinks and purples, dark storm clouds were gathering above his head. Not wanting to get wet, he pulled his yoyo from his hip, and sent it whizzing out into the evening air after his black clad partner.

He caught up to him quickly, and flashed him a competitive grin before swinging ahead of him, the massive mansion finally coming into sight.

Ladybug landed lightly on top of the fence, glancing back towards Chat only to see him breeze right past, onto the property and up towards a large open window.

With an indignant squawk, Ladybug launched up to follow him through the open window, landing lightly on the wood floors. “Hey, no fair.”

“You were the one who finished the race before reaching the finish line.” Chat chuckled. With a softly muttered phrase, he transformed back into Keith right before Ladybug’s very eyes, a small black mass flying out from the ring on his right hand.

Ladybug did the same, turning back into Lance. He cupped his hands in front of him for Tikki to land, stroking the black spot on her forehead when she regained corporeal form. Keith’s kwami, Plagg, immediately zoomed over and practically tackled her out of Lance’s hands. Their squealing giggles echoed through the large room, and Lance watched them go with a fond smile on his face.

When he turned back towards Keith, he was surprised to see his violet eyes already trained on him. He was quick to look away when he caught Lance’s gaze, though, and turned to plop back onto the large white couch in the middle of his room.

Lance followed him over after a moment, sitting down carefully on the leather a ways away, leaving so much space that at least one other person could comfortably sit on the couch between them. Plagg and Tikki could be heard squealing and giggling together somewhere in the large room, but Lance couldn’t really focus on them.

His gaze was focused solely on Keith as he pulled the black elastic out of his hair, letting it tumble down around his face again. The way it tumbled back down around his jaw and cheekbones was absolutely captivating, and Lance had to fight to keep his mouth clamped shut. He didn’t need Keith to know that he thought his partner was hot shit.

A clap of thunder startled Lance out of his staring. He jumped, nearly losing his seat, but Keith was quick to grab him by his waist and right him.

Keith’s fingertips brushed against skin, where his shirt had ridden up a little when he jumped, and Lance could swear electricity was pulsing through his body from where they touched. Lance quickly brushed his hands away with red cheeks, stumbling out his thanks.

Keith looked hesitant to put any distance between them, but did so easily, until there was a bit of space between them again. He glanced out the windows, out towards the Parisian skyline, turned grey in the storm. “Not a fan of lightning?” he asked quietly.

Lance shook his head. “No, not particularly. Never have been.”  


“Really?” Keith questioned curiously, turning back to face Lance again, even going as far to sit sideways on the couch so he was giving Lance his full attention. “I had no idea.”

“Well,” Lance began, wringing his hands nervously in his lap, “we don’t _really_ know a whole lot about each other, if, y’know…”

“We had no idea who was under our partner’s mask.” Keith finished.

“Yeah.”

Lance’s gaze stumbled across the ring on Keith’s right hand, and he tilted his head a bit to focus on it. It was silver now, looking more like the ring he was used to seeing on Keith. “It’s silver.” he announced.

Keith looked confused. “What?”

“Your ring. It’s silver now.”

“Oh,” Keith brought his hand up, inspecting his ring more closely. “Yeah, it is. It’s not active, so this must be how you usually see it.”

“Yeah, it is. I mean, I noticed it before, but I didn’t really notice it, I guess. Never put two and two together.” Lance admitted, and reached up to fiddle with one of his earrings.

At the motion, Keith’s gaze drew up to Lance’s ears, to see the dark red, almost black earrings sitting there. He reached out to touch one, but hesitated, his hand held up in the space between them.

With a smile, Lance shifted forwards and tilted his head so his ear was more exposed to Keith’s hand, an obvious invitation.

The first touch of Keith’s fingers to his earlobe were hesitant, so light that Lance almost didn’t feel it. But then the touch was firmer, more insistent as he let his thumb brush over the small nub, twisting the earring around slightly as he gazed at it.

“It took me a while to notice that you wore earrings.” Keith said conversationally, before switching to admiring the other earring with his thumb. “But, I always loved them on you as Ladybug.”

“Aww, thanks kitty.” Lance cooed, the nickname rolling off his tongue before he even realized he was saying it.

Keith’s eyes widened for a moment, before a pink blush highlighted his cheeks. He brought his hands down, letting them fall back into his lap, but his knuckles brushed across Lance’s knees, and they both gasped slightly.

Lance followed Keith’s hands with his eyes, watching how his fingers moved and how his ring caught in the light. He never realized how much he loved Keith’s hands. “I, uh, I think it’s time to address the elephant in the room, so to speak.”

“Elephant?”

“Well, yeah.” Lance said slowly, and peeked up at Keith through his eyelashes. “I think it’s pretty obvious that I’ve liked you for a long time. And, with how much you flirted with Ladybug-me as Chat-you, I… _Think_ the feeling’s mutual?”

Keith ducked his head, his shoulders bunching up around his neck in an attempt to hide. But his cheeks were redder than before, and he didn’t deny what Lance was saying.

A huge smile overtook Lance’s face at Keith’s flustered state. Oh, if his younger self knew that Keith Kogane liked him back… He would have died. “Hey, I said the feeling’s mutual!” he soothed, and used his pointer finger to lift Keith’s chin up so their gazes met. “I like you, too.”

The smile Keith gave to Lance was so joyous that Lance had to fight the urge to feel it pressed against his own lips. He was smiling so much that his eyes crinkled and he was sure his cheeks must be hurting.

“Hey, can I, uh,” Keith stuttered out, the smile still crinkling the corners of his eyes despite the hesitance, “can I kiss you?”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat at the notion. _Keith_ , his schoolboy crush and superhero partner, wanted to kiss _him_? “What?” he croaked.

Keith’s face fell for a moment, before he recovered and straightened up, pulling away a bit from Lance. “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve--”

Before Keith could finish his thought, Lance surged forwards, using his soft grip on his chin to pull him into a kiss.

As soon as their lips met, a crack of thunder sounded off in the distance. Both boys froze the moment their lips met, shocked, before Keith smiled into the kiss and pressed more firmly against Lance.

Lance could have sworn small wolf whistles were coming from somewhere behind them, but he couldn’t hear anything outside of his mind screaming ‘you’re kissing Keith!!!!’ He leaned further into Keith’s space, letting his hand trail down from his chin to the front of his black shirt, clutching the fabric tightly to ground himself as their lips moved together in awkward harmony.

When they pulled away, Lance didn’t open his eyes for a few seconds. He wanted to commit the feeling of Keith’s lips to memory incase it never happened again.

“Woah,” Keith whispered, breathing out a breathless chuckle.

Lance finally opened his eyes, and couldn’t help but laugh in turn at Keith’s expression. He looked just as winded and shocked and happy as Lance surely did, and it did wild things to Lance’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, and brushed his nose against Keith’s. “Woah.”

Keith’s hand came up to cover Lance’s, where it was still clutched to his shirt, and his other hand reached out for Lance’s free hand, so both of their hands were tangled up together. Lance couldn’t help but find it super endearing. “I can’t believe this is happening.” Keith said lowly.

“What?”

The smile on Keith’s face grew, “That I’ve been crushing on my best friend for _months_ now, and had no idea.”

Lance leaned forwards to press a quick kiss to Keith’s mouth, because he could. “I know exactly what you mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ever want to hit me up, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
